gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stuart Scott
Stuart Scott (born July 19, 1965; died January 4, 2015) was a sportscaster and anchor on ESPN's SportsCenter. Early Life and Career Scott had two sisters, Susan and Cynthia, and one brother, Steven. He attended Mount Tabor High School for ninth and tenth grade and then finished up his last two years at Richard J. Reynolds High School in Winston-Salem, North Carolina; he went to college at the University of North Carolina. Scott was a member of Alpha Phi Alpha fraternity and was part of the on-air talent at the student-run radio station WXYC. He graduated from the University of North Carolina in 1987 with a Bachelors of Arts in speech communication. Following graduation, Scott worked as a reporter at WPDE-TV in Florence, South Carolina from 1988 until 1990 and at WRAL-TV 5 in Raleigh, North Carolina from 1990 until 1993. He also worked at WESH, an NBC affiliate in Orlando, Florida from 1993 until 1995. ESPN Scott joined ESPN2 at the network's launch in 1993 as the host of SportsNight. Scott worked for the ESPN family of networks as an anchor of SportsCenter episodes as well as National Football League (NFL) and National Basketball Association (NBA) programming. Scott also appeared in each issue of ESPN The Magazine, with his 'holla' column. In his work at ESPN, he interviewed top professional athletes such as Tiger Woods and Michael Jordan as well as two American Presidents: then-Senator Barack Obama and Bill Clinton. Style At SportsCenter, Scott was frequently teamed up with fellow anchor Rich Eisen. He became known for his unique catch phrases, following in the SportsCenter tradition begun by Dan Patrick and Keith Olbermann, such as "holla at playa when you see him on the street!", "call him butta, because he's on a roll!" and "Boo, Yah!" and also "as cool as the other side of the pillow!" Scott was parodied on Saturday Night Live by Tim Meadows and Finesse Mitchell. Past Television Shows Besides SportsCenter, Scott had been the host of a number of television shows. His NFL work included: NFL Matchup, NFL Live, NFL PrimeTime and NFL Countdown while his NBA work includes hosting the NBA Finals and NBA Fastbreak. He also has hosted a number of ESPN game and reality shows including Stump the Schwab, Teammates and Dream Job and hosted David Blaine's Drowned Alive special. Scott had hosted a special and only broadcast episode of America's Funniest Home Videos called AFV: The Sports Edition. Personal Life Scott lived with his two daughters, Taelor and Sydni in Avon, Connecticut. Eye Injury Scott was injured in the face by a football during a New York Jets mini-camp on April 3, 2002. While filming for a special for ESPN, Scott underwent surgery that night and was out of work for a few months. Because of the accident, he had ptosis or drooping of the eyelid. Appendectomy or Cancer Scott had an emergency in Pittsburgh after becoming ill while covering the Pittsburgh Steelers-Miami Dolphins Monday Night Football game on November 27, 2007. The surgery also discovered a malignancy that required an additional surgery to remove possibly cancerous tissue. Scott returned a month later and continued on-air broadcasting during recommended preventive chemotherapy. ESPN president George Bodenheimer said, "Stuart is approaching this fight with the same passion and energy we see on air...He knows he has our full support and we look forward to the day where this is all behind him." In 2011, it was reported that Scott was again battling cancer. The disease entered remission in early 2012, but Scott was again diagnosed with cancer on January 14, 2013. Scott was honored at the ESPYs on July 16, 2014, at the Jimmy V Awards for his ongoing inspirational fight against cancer. Scott shared that he had four surgeries in seven days in the week prior to his appearance, when Scott was suffering from liver complications and kidney failure. Death Stuart passed away on Sunday, January 4, 2015, his colleague Doris Burke’s 50th birthday. He was 49 years old. Shows Hosted Stump the Schwab Dream Job Teammates AFV: The Sports Edition Link Stuart Scott at ESPN ESPN story on Stuart’s death Category:Hosts Category:People Category:Deceased Category:1965 Births Category:2015 Deaths